End of a long day
by Scotius
Summary: It wasn't perfect ending, but they survived this long, hard day relatively intact. Scott will take it without complaining. Tag to "Up from the Depths. Part 2."


End of a long day.

Disclaimer: I wish i would, but i still don't own Thunderbirds. Only my own ideas, which i'm sharing anyway :)

Author's notes: It can be read as an independent story, but at it's heart it's continuation of my earlier "New game."

It was nice to see things finally settle down. That was a long, frantic day full of fear, anger and stress. There were so many moments and ways things could go horribly wrong, i still felt cold dread in my bones. But...was it any different from other such days? I felt it everytime we had a rescue, and lives were at stake. Today's events were...just a bit more personal than usually. First Gordon, then myself and Alan. And finally Kayo, Penny and Parker. We could lose so much so quickly... maybe it was just dumb luck we all survived relatively unscathed?

Nah.

Luck played its role, of course. But we survived today, because Mechanic decided to go against a bunch of smart, strong and resourceful people today. A lone thug against the Tracy family.

 _Heh. Moron._

Family. I could see it from my vantage point on the balcony – invisible but vibrant strings connecting us all. Flowing back and forth, tying us together, healing and soothing.

I could see relief radiating from Gordon, now that he had his beloved yellow submarine back. That extra flourish Virgil put into his music, as he contentedly plinked on the piano. The fact that John was still here, sprawled on the couch and grinning – giving no indication he was planning to return to Five anytime soon. There was quiet happiness in Grandma's eyes, as she looked at me smiling, before she turned her attention to Brains. He was in turn kneeling next to MAX, using a tissue to polish a most likely imaginary spot of dirt off the camera lens. I had to chuckle quietly, when robot lovingly nuzzled at our engineer's hand like a weirdest puppy anyone ever seen. _What a pair._ Next was Kayo – watching us all with a determined flash in green eyes, but also with a small smile on her lips. Ours eyes met, and i nodded , sending a smile of my own her way. Determination and love – i could undestand her perfectly, because i felt the same. And then there was my youngest brother, still with Dad's cap sitting lopsidedly on top of his head.

„Alan." - i called softly, and when he looked at me i motioned for him to join me. I had one more task to do, before i could call it a day and allow myself to crash on my bed.

 _Alan Sheppard Tracy._ My father's son. My little brother. Baby of the family. Young man who followed me today without hesitation into a fight with a ruthless criminal. Who faced the Mechanic fearlessly, to give me a shot at saving one more life.

A quiet, surprised „Huh?" escaped his lips, when i pulled my youngest brother into a firm embrace, but he didn't fight it – and a heartbeat later he returned the hug. I had to grin - „ _Still not too old for it – good."_ „Thank you." - i whispered into his ear. „Nobody would be able to handle that mess in space better than you did, Al. I'm so very proud of you. And so would be Dad."

At that, Aland went stiff in my arms, and moved to extricate himself from the embrace. There was enough light on the balcony for me to see surprise and confusion on his face. „But Scott... we lost Dad's plane. And Mechanic escaped again." - he whispered, sounding ashamed. _Oh, Allie..._

„We saved three lifes today, against all odds – that's always a win, Alan." - i said firmly, placing my hands on his slender shoulders and and giving them a light squeeze. Tired or not, there was no way i would allow those shoulders to carry even more weight than they already did. „And TV-21 was lost to us years ago. We mourned her loss, we let her go, and we've built our Thunderbirds to carry on her work." - i continued, not ashamed in the slightest for talking about an inanimate obiect like it was a person. Because she was to us, and we all loved her for rekindling hope in our hearts. For being a proof we could make International Rescue work.

„I would love to have her back, Alan. And i would love to fly her, and take you along for a ride one day." - i said with a wistful smile curving my lips. Alan mirrored my expression, nodding sadly. _And it would be awesome, little bro._ „But...it is better to see her destroyed, than to let Mechanic use her for more crimes and put even more lives in danger. It wasn't what she was built for. It would be..." „ _A rape._ " - hissed something dark and angry and sharp like broken glass inside me. I closed my eyes, glad for the shadow hiding my face. Alan didn't need to see naked fury in my eyes now.

„It would break Dad's heart, if he could see it." - i finished my sentence, hoping desperately Alan would chalk the pause to me choking slightly on emotions. Well, it was certainly true – only my emotions were nothing to be proud of. Well, at least i wasn't too far gone to not feel disgusted with myself. Maybe there was still hope for me.

Alan, bless his heart only nodded sadly. He took blue hat off his head and gave it a wistful once-over. Itch to grab my little brother, hug him again and swear everything will be allright returned in full force. But before i could reach for him, Alan returned his gaze to me.

„What about he Mechanic, Scott? He will be back, y'know?" - he asked quietly, tightening the grip on the hat. Anxious, but determined not to be scared. My heart swelling with pride, i pulled my brother back to my side and turned us both to face the lounge. „Yes, i know" - i said, sweeping my hand in a wide gesture. „What do you see, Al?"

„Uh... our family?" - he answered, slightly puzzled and i grinned giving his arm another squeeze. „Exactly, kiddo. A group of smartest, bravest and most resourceful people in the world."

„Ultimately, no matter how dangerous and determined this bastard is – he's just a lone man on the run from the entire world." - i said, letting a hint of a growl enter my voice. „He doesn't have friends. He can't trust anyone completely. Anyone willing to aid him, will do so only for their own gain. Do you see the difference?"

Alan straightened at my side, craning his head up until our eyes met. There was a smile on his face – understanding, relieved and a bit... predatory. _Atta boy!_

„We are family. He has no one."

I nodded in confirmation, giving my brother a fierce grin. „Exactly. Strenght in numbers and all that. But most importantly – we love each other, and we'll do everything for each other. He can't beat that."

„Let him come." - i said louder, for the benefit of the rest of the family who was watching us from the inside of the room. „He'll slip one day – and that will be everything we'll need to put him in a concrete cell next to the Hood."

„A really small cell." - growled Kayo from her place on the couch, and i chuckled when Gordon immediately high-fived her. Wave of laughter rolled across the room, and my chest filled with warmth. _Yeah. We will be all right._

„On that note..." - i cut into the din with a slightly raised voice, „It was a long day, we're all beat, and we still have two Thunderbirds to fix tomorrow. Beds, everyone – and that's an order."

Another wave of laughter, _„Bossy!", „Hey! Let's do a group hug!", „_ _Goodnight, Gordon!"_ and _„John, dear – don't even think about it! You are sleeping in your own room tonight."_ filled the lounge as my family dispersed to their rooms, and i clapped Alan on the back, propelling the kid towards his own bedroom... and hopefully bed, this time. As i was turning to leave myself, i found Grandma waiting for me with open arms, fond smile and sparkling eyes.

„You too aren't too old for hugs, Scott – you know that?" - she said, and i readily melted into her embrace, releasing a long held, shuddering sigh. „Absolutely, Grandma."

 _We made it. Again._


End file.
